


Bruce Banner Needs A Dog (So He Gets One)

by AppleTeeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleTeeth/pseuds/AppleTeeth
Summary: Thor is asking Bruce questions for a Buzzfeed personality quiz with a sneaky ulterior motive as he tries to work out what would would be the perfect dog for him.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Bruce Banner Needs A Dog (So He Gets One)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always saying Bruce should have a dog, so goshdarnit, I wrote a sappy story where he gets a dog.

“Hey, what is your favourite season?"

Bruce looked up at Thor from across the large, very expensive equipment he was currently calibrating for an experiment he had been setting up for the better part of three weeks. He wouldn’t go as far as to say letting his boyfriend hang out with him in the lab was a bad idea, but sometimes he did wonder just how bored Thor must be. 

"What?"

Thor shrugged, as if it was a casual question to ask. "You know, the Midgardian seasons. Do you like spring, summer, fall or winter?"

Bruce blinked. "Are you completing another one of those BuzzFeed quizzes?"

"What? No!" he said with far too much forced-innocence, pressing his tablet up to his chest like he was a teenager and had been caught reading a Playboy. "I'm just curious."

"Uh huh." He paused a moment. "I like fall."

"Great!" And Thor tapped happily at his tablet. He paused, drummed his fingers on the table, looked around, and finally, just as Bruce was going to tell him to just ask already, Thor said,

"So, uh, would you say you were more of an independent person, friendly--"

"Thor..." he warned.

"--artistic or outgoing?"

Bruce sighed and switched off the machine before he really fucked up the sequence he was carefully trying to type in. "Can you at least tell me what this is for?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"Because if it's just going to tell me what kind of ice-cream I am after 20 questions..."

"This is important!" Thor protested. "Please? Humour me?"

As if he could say no to him. "Okay. Let's say... Independent."

Clint could feel the pounding of feet behind him and, without his hearing aids, knew it wasn't a threat. The man had such a distinct gait.

"What's up Sparkle Fingers?" He asked, turning on his hearing aids as he carried on walking towards the target practice room.

"Friend Clint, I need your help with an important mission."

"This isn't another invitation to hunt for a bilgesnipe?” he asked warily.

“No, this is…” he looked around nervously. “Well, I have an idea for a gift for Bruce and I fear I may screw it up.”

Clint turned to the other man who was looking around the corridor like someone was listening to them. The poor guy looked practically frantic. He tilted his head towards the training room and they entered quickly. Closing the door, Clint urged Thor to sit on one of the benches so he could explain in peace.

“So Bruce has always wanted a dog,” Thor started before Clint even opened his mouth to ask.

“He has? Huh. I always took him to prefer cats.”

“He had a dog in Brazil. A mongrel he found on the street and gained its trust. I think the poor thing was shot when he was discovered by Ross and his goons. So, as a dog-owner yourself, you need to tell me if this would be a good dog for him.”

Thor unlocked his tablet and offered it to Clint who looked at the screen and immediately burst out laughing.

“A pomeranian? Seriously?”

“The personality quiz said it would be a good companion based on Bruce’s answers.”

And if that wasn’t the cutest thing, Clint stopped laughing and knew he had to help.

“Those quizzes aren’t exactly peer-reviewed, buddy. I have nothing against those little fluffballs, but I don’t think they’ll suit Banner.”

“Yes, I did fear as gentle as Hulk is with animals, a creature this size would spell trouble.”

Clint nodded. “Are you sure you want to risk getting him a pet as a surprise without speaking to him?”

And Thor smiled a little guiltily. “Let’s just say he’s been marathoning any dog-based TV show lately. Every time I say we should get one, he tries to make an excuse but I think he’s just scared he won’t be a good owner.”

“Oh, you mean the patented Banner guilt?” Clint asked and they both chuckled. “Okay, well maybe we need to look at this differently. I don’t think it’s the breed that’s important to him, it’s the character of the dog. Like my boy, Lucky, best dog ever. Do I know precisely what breed he is? Fuck no.”

“So breed is not as fundamental as it is claimed?”

“I mean, there are traits in certain breeds but I don’t think Bruce would dig the whole Kennel club purebreed shit.”

Thor sighed. “I’m afraid I am way out of my depth on this one. I want to find him a dog but more importantly, I think he needs the companionship that only comes with a loyal beast. I have heard dogs can be excellent for one's mental health.”

Clint nodded and, realising the solution to Thor’s problem, he got a little bit excited as he mentally cleared his schedule.

“Oh man, it’s been weeks since I’ve toured the local shelters. You’re in for a treat.”

Three days later, and Bruce wasn't exactly annoyed that Thor was missing from their bed that morning. More concerned. Thor was not a morning person and liked to hug Bruce into submission so they would spend more time in bed together. It was odd and awfully lonely not to have Thor cuddling up to him in their huge bed.

He got dressed and went down to the common area, thinking if anything was wrong he'd have been told about it immediately so he shouldn't worry. Still, it was Valentine's Day and he had planned on showering affection on his boyfriend. The man was wasting precious making-out time.

Walking into the large living room they usually used for movie nights, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw not only Thor but a large, black dog and several other Avengers crowding around in excitement. It looked like everyone was shoving one-another for a chance to pet the animal, albeit with heavy restraint as the dog looked a little nervous being the centre of attention.

"Thor, whose dog is that?"

Thor was beaming and he held out the leash immediately.

"She's yours."

Eyes wide, Bruce looked down at the dog who was now panting and wagging her tail happily. He held out his hand so she could carefully sniff and confirm she was happy to accept soft strokes across her mane. He dropped to his knees so he could scratch under her chin, although she was big enough he didn’t have to crouch at all.

She was so big, with a beautiful full black coat and friendly face. Possibly a Newfoundland but maybe there was some Irish Wolfhound in her because she resembled a small bear rather than any dog he’d ever seen. He found himself shaking a little as she nuzzled his hand and then, as if she knew just what he needed, she placed her chin on his shoulder.

"You got me a dog?" he asked carefully, a little overwhelmed by the affection he was receiving.

"You wanted one, desperately. You just wouldn’t admit it. So I decided you should have one."

"Is that what that stupid quiz was about?" He asked, the dog now licking the crumbs of his breakfast from his fingers. He wished he had some treats when she was behaving so well in a new environment. 

"It was, but then Clint helped me find this one in a shelter. She's a little older, and she's had a few bad owners, so she needs a lot of love and patience. But, um, that seemed like something you could handle..."

Bruce nodded, incredibly touched he wasn't sure how to respond. So he continued to pet her gently.

"Is that right? You need someone to take care of you? I'm sure we can take care of each other, right girl?"

"Her name is Lightning."

Bruce burst into a smile. "No way. You named her that?"

"No, I swear, that was her name at the shelter. I have the paperwork to prove it."

“It’s true,” Clint offered.

"Lightning." He buried his face into the dog's soft coat, hugging her close. "I like it."

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and a gentle kiss was placed on his temple. 

“Happy Valentines, my love..”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering what a Newfoundland/Irish Wolfhound cross would look like...
> 
> https://m.imgur.com/gallery/my6wb
> 
> FINALLY. A dog big enough to ride!


End file.
